Circuit arrangements with flexible sheet elements can replace circuit boards. The sheet elements comprise electrical conductor tracks, and modules can be brought into contact with the conductor tracks on such flexible sheet elements and be arranged on the sheet elements. The flexible sheet element of such a circuit arrangement requires a terminal for connection to a power supply for operating the modules.
In the art electrical terminal lines are connected via two-part plug-in connectors with the sheet element by means of an associated separate plug-in operation. One contact side is, as a rule, implemented as a fixed metal tongue or as a metallized region on a foil with (printed) electrical conductor tracks forming the flexible sheet element. The second contact side is, as a rule, implemented as a metal spring which is electrically connected with a terminal line and is embedded into a plastic housing. With the plug-in operation a mechanical lock is often effected between the two plug parts.
The plug-in connectors are additional components which must be manufactured in working operations and must be connected to the flexible sheet element.
Flexible sheet elements with electrical conductor tracks (foils) can comprise a plurality of electrical and mechanical functions. Sheet elements with electrical conductor tracks must be connected with electrical lines for voltage supply and/or data exchange. The flexible sheet elements are, as a rule, mounted into rigid carrier elements. Usually electrical contacting is achieved using plugs as described above. One plug part is attached to the electrical supply line, a second plug part is attached to the sheet element to be contacted such as a foil. Electrical contacting is carried out in a separate assembly step. The completed carrier is then fastened mechanically in the application. This mechanical installation constitutes a second assembly step. Commonly known plug-in systems are expensive and are manufactured by companies specializing in this field.